


Heaters on blast

by Averybones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averybones/pseuds/Averybones
Summary: Duck and Indrid smash, its self indulgent





	Heaters on blast

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to accept the amount of duck fics, i will become a duck fic writing aficionado

   How was it that Duck happens to be here, in the hands of the seer by the name Indrid Cold, on this fine evening? Duck couldn't remember or even manage to think straight with the feeling of Indrids cool hands touching him, lighting him up and making him ache and moan. Was it- was it for pine guard duties or was it that he just wanted to enjoy Indrids company, the man was pleasant to talk to even if he had the habit of shadowing words barely spoken. It was charming in a way. Although, He seemed a bit jittery when he answered the door, opening it with a  “Duck Newton, how nice to see you this evening.” with a large smile that hid something. Duck didn't pry because wasn't it the same? He was hiding the real reason for visiting? But he couldn't admit how taken he was with with the seer. Not that he's bothered about it, but, there's no way  _ he _ would settle for him a forest ranger with destiny hanging over his head like a broken crown.. 

   Well there  _ was _ no way, as Indrid proved him wrong, laughing at his attempts at humor just a little too soon, but late enough to show he was trying to listen to him in real time. The two cups of nog had been empty for a while, when Duck was startled from staring by Indrids litting voice. 

   “Duck Newton, I think, well, I  _ know, _ why you’re here today; and it's definitely not for the nog, even with how delicious it is.” Indrids lips were quirked around the sly smile he was wearing as he scooted closer to Duck on the couch. 

   Duck swallowed, his mouth dry. “W-what do you mean?” 

   Indrid traced Ducks knee with a chilly finger, cool even with all these heaters on blast. “Duck...you do know that I… am a seer.” Indrid leaned closer to Duck, “If you are reconsidering, i’ll wait for the word.” Indrid said, hovering close to Ducks ear, breath tickling as he continued to let his fingers draw small swirls up and down Ducks thigh, lighting a low fire in Ducks belly. 

   “Well- uh p-partner, i’m not, uh, I- mean, fuck.” Duck looked at the wall covered in drawings, “Are you- sure? With me?”

   Indrid rested his forehead on Ducks shoulder, “Well, for instance; the fact that I can see multiple futures of… this… and i'm still offering means I am probably the most certain one here.” Indrid hums, “Just say the word.” 

   Duck worried his lip “Are- are there any that you see that I say no?” 

   Indrid looked up, his glasses reflecting Ducks nervous face in them, “Yes… Duck Newton you always have a choice.” 

   Duck paused for a moment, quiet in thought, “Huh…” then leans forward and pecks Indrid on the lips. He pulls back and looks at Indrid, the lenses glinting. 

   Indrid smiles wide, “Full of surprises, Duck newton” and he surges forward and kisses Duck hard on the lips. A surprised noise bubbled up through their kiss, Indrids lips were thin but firm and warm against Ducks own. Duck pats at Indrids shoulder as he feels Indrids cool hand start to play with the buttons on his shirt. Indrid pulls away and kisses Ducks jaw, “S-slow your roll there-” 

   Indrid sighs against Ducks neck, “Duck, please, this is very overwhelming,” he smooths his hand over Ducks collar, “But okay, we can keep your clothes on this time.” 

   “This time?” Indrid kisses Duck again, his hand grabbing at Ducks side as he pulls him closer, pressing his thin frame against him as Duck moans into the kiss. Duck feels like he’s on fire, the heat from the heaters are nothing against what Indrid is lighting up inside him. 

   Indrid whines as he pulls at Ducks pants bumping his palm against Ducks hard on, causing a low deep moan from him. Indrid pauses a moment, remembering himself for a moment, “Please?” he whispers against Ducks neck, fingers toying with the button of Ducks pants. “Yeah” Duck croaks as Indrid is already unzipping him and touches Duck over his boxers with his cool hand, causing him to buck his hips into the sensation. Duck is absolutely melting, the sweltering heat of the room making him sweat, but the feeling of Indrids cool hand touching him was like a balm to the heat building in his gut.

   “Sorry” Indrid says before Duck yelped at how shockingly cold it felt against his bare skin. “It seems that no matter what I do; I just have cold hands” Indrid says smoothing his hand out against Ducks hip for a moment before reaching again for Ducks aching dick, this time the shock of cold isn't as intense, the brief touch against Ducks heated skin enough to warm Indrids hand for a moment. Indrid sighs as he begins stroking, kissing Ducks neck before swiping his thumb over the head, inciting a moan from Duck. Indrid moans and kisses Duck before picking up the pace, squeezing his cock, making Duck whine into Indrids mouth. 

   Indrid pulls away and sighs, “Come on Duck, don't hold back.” he says as he twists on the upstroke. Duck almost chokes at the feeling, and his eyes land on Indrids glasses and sees his reflection, sweaty and debauched. 

   Duck shivers as he feels Indrid adjust his grip and pumps a little faster. His arousal coils tighter in his stomach, “I’m -ah- i’m close” he stutters out. 

   Indrid smiles and whispers, “I might have said that a bit soon.” he giggles, “But please, go on,  _ come for me _ ” Indrid kisses Ducks neck, nibbling at his jawbone as Duck thrust into his hand. Duck wrestled with the fact that Indrid is looking at him and  _ seeing _ him unravel, and its making him feel  _ some _ kind of way. “Good,” Indrid whispers into Ducks ear, “Thats it, Duck” and with that, Duck comes, hard, into Indrids hand. Duck zones out for a moment, his legs shaking and his pulse in his ears, but snaps back to reality when he feels Indrid move. 

   “Jesus, Indrid, was that- I mean, were you thinking about that the whole time we were talking?”

   Indrid laughs, “Well not the whole time, of course.” Indrid leans back into the couch, tossing a rag he had acquired somewhen to the side. 

   Duck swallows hard, “Well- uh- I mean I could, also?- do you want-?” Duck stumbled over his words as Indrid smiles at him, “I already took care of myself.” Duck blinks, “What? when?” 

   Indrid blushes slightly, “I don't mean for this to sound... weird... but, before you came over.” he pauses for a moment, “Seeing this future was a bit, too much for me, and- well I…” Indrid trails off as Duck looks him over. 

   “Well uh,” Duck says slowly, “It still looks like you could use a hand.” 

   Indrid freezes ans he feels Ducks hand on his thigh, “Duck I couldn't possibly- oh...kay…” 

   Duck pulls Indrid closer to him, “You gave in quickly.” 

   Indrid presses his lips together for a moment, “Well, you weren’t going to let my excuses stop you, so… go ahead.” 

   Duck frowned a bit at Indrids words, “I mean, I dont have t-” 

   “Please, I-” Indrid shivers, “You can touch me- I want you to.” Indrid lets out a soft moan before Duck palms him through his pants, and then moans louder as Duck rubs at him. Duck shivers from the sound, and pulls Indrids pants down, freeing his cock, flushed and as hard as can be. He licks his lips as he hears a choked sound from Indrid before hearing a whine of “ _ Please _ ”. Duck leans down and takes Indrid into his mouth. He's blessed with the most depraved whine he's ever heard and he can feel Indrids hips stutter slightly, his thighs tense under Ducks hands. Duck swallows around him and he feels Indrids cold hands tangle in his hair, a low moan accompanying it. Duck bobs his head and feels Indrids hands roam and tug on his hair before gripping tight, making Duck moan around Indrids cock. Indrid keens at the sensation and tenses his leg to keep him from kneeing Duck in the ribs. Duck firmly grips Indrids hips and pushes him into the couch, Indrid gasps as Duck begins to thumb small circles into his hips. 

   Duck pulls off before mouthing the side of Indrids cock, rewarded with a throaty groan, before swirling his tongue on the head. Indrid cries out sharply before babbling quickly and incomprehensible. Duck catches Indrid saying, “ _ Close… more… too much… please… god… please… i'm… oh god… _ ” and he feels Indrid trying to buck into his mouth. Duck swallows him down quickly and suddenly and hears Indrid choke on a moan for a moment before screaming out Ducks name as he comes down his throat. Duck pulls off, coughing a bit as he watches Indrid shake and moan quietly as he comes down, arms bunched over his head. 

   “I- i'm sure I have tissues around here somewhere…” Indrid pants out, utterly boneless. 

   Ducks furrowed his brows, “I- uh- I swallowed.”

   Indrid groans as he lifts himself up on an elbow, “O-oh god, you swallowed.” his face completely flushed and his glasses skewed low on his nose, and Duck could finally see his eyes, dark and blown out. 

   “Kinda unobservant for a seer, huh?” Duck says focused on Indrids eyes. He sees Indrid blink at that. 

   “I had… something else to focus on…” and Duck laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i had been writing two self indulgent sex pollen fics about duck when i said to my gf that i will become a duck smut factory and this came to me outta the blue. all my fics are self indulgent now. we stan duck newton and indrid cold in this house.


End file.
